Shador
|color= Black |shadeofcolor= |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode= Fury Start |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes= |casts = Adam Harrison (voice, "Z.J.", "Cole Ronus") |image2= }} Shador is Z.J.'s dark half and the main villain of Power Rangers Element Fury. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Being a dark counterpart of Z.J., he is able to use most (if not all) of Z.J.'s superpowers. As with Z.J., this list provides only the ones that have been seen used by Shador. *'Elemental Manipulation': With Z.J. being the Warrior of Balance, Shador is capable of utilizing all of Z.J.'s teammates' elemental powers. **'Fire Manipulation': Shador can control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. ***'Fire Breathing': Shador can also generate gases from his body and exhale fire from the mouth. ***'Heat Vision': Shador can burn objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Water Manipulation': Shador can control, generate or absorb water. He is also able to move across water as if it were solid ground. ***'Water Breathing': Shador can also respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. ***'Liquification': Shador is able to turn partially or completely into a liquid. **'Earth Manipulation': Shador can control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals. **'Wind Manipulation': Shador can control, generate, or absorb air or wind. **'Weather Manipulation': Shador can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. ***'Electric Manipulation': Shador can control, generate or absorb electric fields. **'Ice Manipulation': Shador can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. ***'Freeze Vision': Shador can freeze objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Plant Manipulation': Shador can create, control, manipulate or animate plant life. **'Metal Manipulation': Shador can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Sometimes, his skin (mainly his arm) turns to steel when he uses this power. **'Shadow Manipulation': Shador can create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it. ***'Shadow Generation': Shador can generate and project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area. ***'Shadow Stealth': Shador can hide himself in his own Shadow Dimension with either his own shadow or within the shadows of others and remain undetected from whoever's shadow he happens to be hiding in. He can use this technique to spy on individuals without leaving behind physical evidence. *'Dark Elemental Manipulation': Shador can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across. *'Telekinesis': Shador is able to move objects with his mind. *'Super-Strength': Shador can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human's. He is also easily able to lift large pieces of debris. *'Psychic Abilities': Shador has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (though Z.J. prefers not to use this). *'Super Speed': Shador has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using this power, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. *'Molecular Alteration': Shador has the power to transform his molecular structure to the structure of anything he touches. This gives him the physical properties and strength of the object he touches. This power is most often affiliated with Metal Manipulation. *'Phase Shifting': Shador can phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. *'Force-Field Projection': Shador has the power to create force-fields, which can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. *'Psychometry': Shador has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. *'Enhanced Hearing': Shador is able to hear things that others cannot, as even the most minute sounds are audible to him. *'Telescopic Vision': Shador can see things that are at incredible distances,as if looking through a telescope. He also notices every tiny detail on an object. *'Superhuman Tracking': Shador is able to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding". *'Invisibility': Shador is able to render himself unseen to the naked eye. *'Telepathy': Shador can read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. *'Technopathy': Shador can manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. *'Mind Control': Shador can alter the perceptions of others, and control the actions of others with the mind. *'Time Manipulation': Shador can affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. **'Temporal Protection': Shador's mind is immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing him to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. He'll notice if someone time travels to the past or rewinds time. **'Temporal Immunity': Shador is immune to temporal/time-based powers. *'Healing Factor': Shador can heal himself or others rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. **'Resurrection': Shador can bring others back to life. Due to the strain that this puts on his body, he can only use this power occasionally. **'Death Inducement': Shador can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. **'Death Manipulation': Shador can decide, determine and manipulate the cause(s) of death, allowing him to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets. *'Duplication': Shador can create physical or temporal/past and future duplicates of himself or others. *'Power Augmentation': Shador can enhance or weaken the powers of others. *'Power Bestowal': Shador can bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. *'Power Negation': Shador can cancel the superpowers of others. *'Power Sensing': Shador can sense or recognize superhuman powers. *'Merging': Shador can temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being. *'Cross-Dimensional Awareness': Shador can detect actions and events in other dimensions. *'Dimensional travel': Shador can travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc. without affecting the . *'Memory Manipulation': Shador can erase or enhance the memories of others. **'Precognition': Shador is able to to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show him that he is being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *'Possession': Shador is able to take control and inhabit the body of an individual. *'Gravity Manipulation': Shador can manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. *'Reality Warping': Shador can change or manipulate reality itself. *'Illusions': Shador is able alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions. *'Animation': Shador can bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification. *'Flight': Shador has been shown to have the capability to fly. *'Probability manipulation': Shador is able to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen. *'Energy Blasts': Shador can fire various forms of energy from his body. *'Energy Conversion': Shador can absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. *'Electrical Transportation': Shador is able to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). He can also enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers. *'Portal Creation': Shador is able to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. *'Metamorphosis': Shador can change his/someone else's physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals. Possessions *''to be added'' Forms - Dark Legend= Arsenal *Legacy Morpher *High Seas Saber *High Seas Blaster Zords * ;Weapon Recreation The Dark Legend can recreate any weapon a Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. - Legendary Mode= As the Dark Legend, Shador was given access to the powers of the past Dark Rangers. He is also capable of splitting himself into full teams of Dark Rangers, each clone becoming a different member. *** ** ** - Evolutions= *** *** ** ** - Evolution II= *Lord Drakkon (Evolution II) ** *** *** *** ** ** - Evolution III= *Lord Drakkon (Evolution III) }} }} - Ranger Slayer= *Ranger Slayer ** *** ** **Bow of Darkness ( ) - Mutant Rangers= - Black Mutant Ranger= *Black Mutant Ranger - Blue Mutant Ranger= *Blue Mutant Ranger - Yellow Mutant Ranger= *Yellow Mutant Ranger - Pink Mutant Ranger= *Pink Mutant Ranger - Green Mutant Ranger= *Green Mutant Ranger }} - Evil Blue Senturion= *Evil Blue Senturion ** ** - Turbo Shadow Rangers= - Shadow Green Turbo Ranger= - Shadow Yellow Turbo Ranger= - Shadow Pink Turbo Ranger= }} - Psycho Rangers= - Psycho Black= *Psycho Black ** - Psycho Blue= *Psycho Blue ** - Psycho Yellow= *Psycho Yellow ** - Psycho Pink= *Psycho Pink ** - Psycho Green= *Psycho Green ** }} - Cyborg Rangers= - Blue Cyborg Ranger= - Green Cyborg Ranger= - Yellow Cyborg Ranger= - Pink Cyborg Ranger= }} - Wild Force Shadow Rangers= - Eagle Shadow Ranger= - Shark Shadow Ranger= - Bison Shadow Ranger= - Tiger Shadow Ranger= - Wolf Shadow Ranger= }} - Thunder Rangers= - Navy Thunder Ranger= *Navy Thunder Ranger **Weapons ***Thunder Staff ***Navy Antler ***Thunder Blaster - Gold Thunder Ranger= *Gold Thunder Ranger **Weapons ***Thunder Staff }} - Dark Wind Ranger= *Dark Wind Ranger ** *** - White Dino Ranger= - Super Dino Mode= *White Dino Ranger (Super Dino Mode) **Super Dino Mode }} - A-Squad Rangers= - A-Squad Blue Ranger= - A-Squad Green Ranger= - A-Squad Yellow Ranger= - A-Squad Pink Ranger= }} - Koragg= *Koragg, The Knight Wolf ** ** - Evil Mystic Rangers= - Evil Yellow Mystic Ranger= - Evil Blue Mystic Ranger= - Evil Pink Mystic Ranger= - Evil Green Mystic Ranger= }} - Evil Overdrive Rangers= - Evil Black Overdrive Ranger= - Evil Blue Overdrive Ranger= - Evil Yellow Overdrive Ranger= - Evil Pink Overdrive Ranger= }} - Black Lion Warrior= ** - Phantom Beast King= *Black Lion Warrior (Phantom Beast King) ** ** }} - Green Chameleon Warrior= ** - Phoenix Armor= *Green Chameleon Warrior (Phoenix armor) ** ** }} - Red Samurai Ranger= *Red Samurai Ranger (evil) ** ** ** ** - Dark Robo Knight= *Dark Robo Knight ** ***Vulcan Cannon *** ***Robo Blaster/Robo Blade ***Vulcan Cannon - Dino Charge Dark Ranger= *Dino Charge Dark Ranger - Dino Charge Blue Ranger= *Dino Charge Blue Ranger (evil) ** #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) ** #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ** ** ** - Ninja Steel Red= *Ninja Steel Red (evil) ** ** ***Dark Ninja Power Star ** ** ** - Beast Morpher Gold= *Beast Morpher Gold (evil) - Express Squad Dark= *Express Squad Dark **Rail Chargers **Rail Morpher **Express Blaster **Express Pass - PredaRanger= - Wolf Mode= *PredaRanger (Wolf Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Blaster Mode) - Croc Mode= *PredaRanger (Croc Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Spear Mode) - Pride Mode= *PredaRanger (Pride Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster }} - Serpent King= *Serpent King **Power Orbs ***Dark Ophiuchus Orb ***Black Hole Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Dark Cosmo Blaster **Dark Artillery ***Dark Sickle - Dark Leo Red Orion= *Dark Leo Red Orion **Power Orbs ***Lights of Orion Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Dark Cosmo Blaster **Dark Artillery ***Dark Sword - Dark Scorpion Orange= *Dark Scorpion Orange **Power Orbs ***Dark Scorpius Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Dark Cosmo Blaster **Dark Artillery ***Dark Spear - Sigma -1= *Sigma -1 - Lupin Black= *Lupin Black }} }} - Kamen Rider= Cartridge into the , and pressing the small red button next to the Cartridge slot. The power of V-Rider Chronos was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to , due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Chronos outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Action in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Invincible Gamer Level ∞ in every area. Chronos's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Chronos to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. This version of Chronos can also cancel out some effects from enemies. Like other users of the , Cronus uses the Virtual Bugvisor II as his default weapon. Compared to other versions of Chronos, this version of Chronos can summon any of the Virtual Weapons at his disposal, besides the two Virtual Bugvisors. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Action Invincible Gamer Level ∞. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: **' ': Chronos strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Chronos's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. * finishers: **' ': Using Chainsaw Mode, Chronos can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **' ': Using Beamgun Mode, Chronos casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. Appearances: Hero Wars IV - King Driver= Time Rider King Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 55.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 129.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 146.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. Time Rider King, or simply Rider King, is the final form of Shador. His visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Compared to his normal counterpart, Shador's skills are far beyond anything seen so far in the series. Additionally, whereas Zeke and Cade need to insert the Battle Watches of other Riders into the Time Driver in order to utilize their powers, the Rider King needs only to activate the Battle Watches instead. }} }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Non-Human PR Rangers Category:Male